A New Start
by camxalphawolfx
Summary: Cameron, Humphrey, and Marissa are your normal everyday siblings but one day somthing tragic happens and changes everything, will they get a new start? (This is an A&O high school story please read and enjoy) M for the usual reasons ;)
1. A New Start, A New Life

**Hey guys Cameron here with a new story after a long ass time of not posting anything. Anways this is gonna be an A &O highschool story, pretty common but I've got a few unique ideas to change that. Another thing I have to say is that the title of this story has two meanings one being the base of the story, and the other being me and my writing process, in the past I just wrote stories and chapters at the drop of the hat, but doing that kind of ruined writing for me plus at the end of the day I was just giving you guys crappy chapters and stories so I've decided to take a different approach to fix that, also now that iam back in the groove don't expect me to update as much as I used to because it's gonna take a bit to write but I promise I will update as much and as often as I can, also expect longer chapters then usual after the first few chapters. Without further a do I give you my new story enjoy. **

CAMERON'S POV

It was a nice and sunny day here in Arizona actually a little too hot for my liking but you get used to it. Today was a big day for me, it was the day I started highschool in a different state after my siblings and I moved down here, I suppose I should Tell you all what happened.

"June 5 2016" It has been a month since my siblings Marissa, Humphrey and I got out of school and about 2 weeks since our parents left to go to Canada for a couples vacation, me being the oldest at 16 I was in charge of my younger brother and sister. We lived in a little house in an old and small logging town known as Arlington Washington. Later that day I got a call from an unknown number.

"Is this Cameron Gartland?" The person asked.

"Yes this is him!".

"Iam Docter Piere Lafronze at the Vancouver Hospital and I have something important to tell you." My heart was racing at a mile a minute what could a docter from Canada be calling me for?

"I am sorry to tell you this son but your parents are dead!" My heart stopped I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Please repeat that!" I asked with a shakey tone.

"Your parents are dead iam sorry to have to tell you this." He said while sighing. I just dropped the phone and fell to my knees about to cry when my brother and sister came overy to me.

"What's wrong Cameron are you okay?" They both said in unison.

"Mom and dad are..." I couldn't finish as I started crying

"What? They are what Cameron please tell us." Marissa said worried

"They are dead." I said while sobbing.

Marissa soon pulled me into a hug and cried into my chest while Humphrey hugged us both crying aswell.

I hung up the phone and whiped away my tears, I can't keep crying like this I need to do what's best for my siblings. I soon grabbed my phone and called my grand mother who lived in Arizona. After a few rings she picked up.

"Oh Cameron hello what are you up to?" She asked

"Well grandma I just got a call from a docter in Canada saying that our parents are dead." I said trying to fight the tears.

I could hear her sniffle a bit trying to keep herself from crying.

"Alright Cameron I'll fly up their and get you guys and your stuff down here." She said.

"Ok thanks grandma it means alot for you to help us."

"No problem dear I'll fly up their tomorrow so you guys get packed ok?"

"Ok grandma we will, love you." I said looking at my siblings huddled together crying.

"Ok love you to bye dear!" She said. "Bye!"

I hung up the phone and went to my siblings. "Ok guys grandma is coming to pick us up tomorow." They stopped crying a bit and relaxed, my sister looked at me and asked, "Cameron how are you so strong, your taking this so well?" That hit me hard. (Sigh) "Marissa iam not taking this well at all in fact iam in alot of pain but I need to stay strong for you two." I said. She just nodded and we both looked at Humphrey curled into a ball, his tail covering his face as he sobbed away.

"Humphrey I know it's hard but we gotta let this go otherwise it will tear us apart!" I said hugging him.

"I know C...Cameron but it...it's just so hard." He said weeping into my shoulder.

"I know little brother I know." I said rubbing the back of his head to comfort him. Though iam trying to stay strong inside I can't deny that I just lost apart of myself over all this but I need to let it go otherwise I will never live happily again. I let him go and got up to make us some lunch.

"You two get packed grandma is gonna call a moving company to get all our stuff to Arizona then she is gonna sell off the house." I said getting some chicken out of the freezer.

"Ok!" They both replied.

We ended up moving in with our grandmother but a few months later she died in her sleep it tore us all apart after that, we didn't know what to do after that we had lost everyone. But later that day I found her will with instructions on another slip of paper next to it. It read!

"Cameron if your reading this then iam dead iam sorry to leave you guys so soon after your parents died but it's nature. I left you guys along with my worth about 1 million dollars please use it wisely and take care of you brother and sister, with lots of love grandma."

BACK TO PRESENT DAY

A single tear escaped my eyes remembering that but that was the past I must look to the future.

"Cameron the car won't drive itself!" I heard Marissa shout from downstairs. That's right it's now "August 21 2016" and it's time for my siblings and I to start highschool. Me in 11th grade and humphrey and Marissa in 10th grade. I grab my keys and head down to the garage where my siblings are waiting outside my 2015 Dodge Challenger Hellcat. We get in and head for school.

 **Sorry to end it here guys but it's late and I've already made some progress but dont worry I'll update soon, and as always favorite, follow, review or just PM and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Cameron out :D**


	2. Old faces, New love

**Hey guys Cameron here back with another chapter of this story. So far it has gotten pretty good support so I will keep updating it for you guys. Also I might not update for another week or two after this for a couple reasons, the first being that I have about a week left of school so I want to finish the school year first before I get distracted with updating my stories. The second reason is that I want to start writing longer chapters for you guys at least 2000 to 3000 words, that's if you guys want but they will take longer to make, if not then say so and I will stick with the 500 to 1000 word chapters that I can make quicker so you guys can read them at a faster rate. Aside from all that I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **CAMERON'S POV**

My siblings and I got into my Hellcat and drove off to school. On our way there we saw a lot of cool things that we never really knew were here in our community, their was a community center called Starpointe and it had three giant pools at the back of it with a mini water park at one pool, there were also basketball courts and tennis courts to the right side of the complex, to the left side was a lap pool for seniors and a small field for children. Behind the complex was another story, there was two big lakes with a running trail for runners and bikers to ride along the lakes in a figure eight pattern. **(I have actually ran this before at the lakes they are pretty fun)** Bordering the lake was a long row of palm trees that covers every inch of the outer layer of the walk way. It was an amazing site to see to say the least. Finally after about 8 minutes of driving we made it to the school, It was called Estrella Foothills High School and it was a giant school. I drove to the student parking lot and found a parking space. When I parked, a very familiar navy blue Chevy Trailblazer LT was parked to the left of me.

"Hey Cameron doesn't that look like Bret's car?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah it kind of does, but it's probably just a coincidence." I said kind of shocked.

We walked through the gate and headed into the direction of our classes.

"I will see you guys later ok?" I said.

"Alright bye big brother I love you!" Marissa said giving me a hug.

"Bye Cameron!" Humphrey said giving me a fist bump.

"Bye guys love you too." I said walking to my class.

My first class of the day was General Math 1A with a teacher named Garth Benson in class 316. The school was a big open campus with several buildings that are named with numbers along with the classrooms inside them, my first class was in the 300 building which was the basic class building with the Freshman classes and the spanish class as well. Though I was a Junior this is my first year at this High School so I had to take Freshmen and Sophomore core classes, I walked into the classroom surprisingly early, their were only two students in the class so far. Me being a shy person I just picked a desk at the front of the class and put my earbuds into one ear playing "Sellouts" By The Word Alive. **(That song is amazing if you like heavy kind of punk rock mixed with metalcore I highly recommend listening to it. Anyway enough of my rambling.)** After about three minutes the door opened again but for a long time probably for the rest of the students, then the bell rang for class to start. I pulled out my earbuds and put them away right when the teacher came into the room.

"Good morning class today I would like to introduce three new students who will be joining us for their first year here at this school." He said looking at me and then behind me.

Three new students I thought, wow this must be a good school for their to be that many new students in one class.

"Mr Gartland, Mr Brooks and Miss Brooks, please come stand up here." Mr Benson said motioning towards the white board.

Mr Brooks? I thought, no way is he here did they move down here to join me? No that can't be probably just a coincidence, that's a pretty common last name.

"Actually sir it's benjamin for me I decided to take my mother's last name while my brother took our fathers." The female said.

That voice and that last name no it can't be. I turned around to see the most beautiful girl on this planet, it really is her.

"B..Brooke?" I stuttered not believing its her.

She looked over to see me and gasped.

"Cameron is that you." Brooke said excitedly.

I nodded and before I could say anything she had me in a death grip of a hug.

"Oh cameron Ive missed you so much!" Brooke said resting her head on my left shoulder.

"B..Brooke c...cant breathe!' I said while choking from her super strong hug.

She loosened her hug but still maintained it. Brooke was a beautiful girl and in my eyes perfect in every way, she has long flowing blonde hair amazing blue eyes and a voice which is that of an angel.

"Sorry it's just been so long and I have missed you so much." She said giving me an innocent and adorable smile.

"Relax little one it's only been a year, but….. Ive missed you to." I said smiling back at her.

"Come on Cameron I told you don't call me little one." she said putting on a fake pout face.

I just chuckled at her reaction. Brooke was a Freshman like Marissa, and Humphrey but she acts a little more mature and a hell of a lot more loyal then freshman girls normally do.

"Okay, okay got it sorry" I said Chuckling a bit.

I looked behind her and saw her older brother Bret, he and I go way back to when I first met him in 4th grade. He was always like a brother to me we did everything together and we even taught each other our favorite hobbies. He liked to fix and shoot guns along with making bullets and taught me how to as well. I played Guitar, Bass, Drums, and Sing, I also taught him how to play guitar. I let go of Brooke and went over to Bret.

"Hey bro!" Bret said smiling at me and holding his fist out.

"Long time no see man." I said giving him a fist bump.

We then twisted our fists so the back of our hands were facing upwards and we could see our matching tattoos. When Bret and I were freshman we got this matching tattoo to symbolize our friendship and our brotherhood. It was a sideways elongated x with a skull in the middle and a rose on either side of the skull between the legs of the x and the leaves and the roots were wrapped around the legs of the x. Mine was purple **(My favorite color)** and Bret's tattoo was red **(His favorite color).**

"Indeed bro!" He said chuckling.

"Not to disturb your guyses heart warming moment but we do have a class to start." Mr Benson said smiling at us.

I nodded and sat down, Brooke sat next to me and Bret sat behind us. Soon the class was over, then we were heading to our next classes.

"Hey cameron what's your next class?" Brooke asked giving me her trademark adorable smile.

"General English 1A with Mrs Jenna Fox." I replied.

Brooke gasped and started jumping excitedly.

"Yay we have the same next class" Brooke said squealing with joy.

"Woah what's got you so worked up Celeste?" I said surprised but at the same time chuckling.

Brookes full name is, Brooklyn Celeste Benjamin. But only people who are most dear to her are allowed to call her celeste actually only me not even her brother which was weird but I never asked why. Brooke stopped jumping and started blushing madly which I thought she looked super cute like this.

"I… uh… its.. its.. nothing." she said stuttering heavily.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah… P….Positive" Brooke said blushing more.

I don't know why but brooke always acted weird around me she was always so nervous for some reason I was just about to ask her why, when she started talking.

"Hey Cameron…?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Yes Brooke?"

"Do...do you have a girlfriend?" Brooke asked sounding even more nervous.

"No I don't."

"You don't?" Brooke said getting excited again with a large smile on her face.

"Nope!"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason just curious." Brooke said wrapping her tail around mine.

 **(The characters are anthro wolves BTW just to clear that up if you didn't know.)**

I was about to ask why her tail was wrapped around mine when she suddenly kissed my cheek. My eyes went wide, I couldn't believe what just happened.

"B...Brooke?" I asked stuttering.

"Cameron I need to tell you something but promise me that if it doesn't happen or work out that we will still be friends." She said looking down getting nervous.

I grabbed her chin and lifted it up to see her beautiful blue eyes.

"Brooke I promise nothing will ever ruin our friendship." I said smiling at her.

"Are...Are you sure?" She asked stuttering.

"As can be." I said reassuringly

Brooke sighed and stepped back a little bit before she spoke.

"Cameron I…. I Love you." She said looking away blushing like mad from embarrassment.

"You what?" I asked shocked she said that.

"I said I love you, I have ever since we first met and I don't mean I like you I mean I love you with all my heart and soul." Brooke said letting it all out.

What I did next surprised me just as much as it did Brooke. I went up and kissed her on the lips our first real kiss and it was amazing. We wrapped our arms around each other's backs and kissed for a minute straight. We then pulled away gasping for air.

"Wow." Brooke said looking into my eyes.

"That was Amazing Brooke."

"It really was…. Do you maybe want to kiss more?" Brooke asked nervously.

I didn't even reply I just went in and kissed her for longer. In the middle of our make out session my sister Marissa came and gasped at the sight of us making out.

"Get em tiger." Marissa said giggling uncontrollably.

I pulled away and looked at her, shock written all over my face.

"MARISSA!"

 **And cliffhanger bitch haha sorry to end it like this guys but I don't wanna write the whole story in one chapter, but don't worry like I said their will be another in a week or two so what do you guys think so far? Give it a review to tell me how i'm doing so far. Don't forget to Pm me or review if you guys want short chapters but quick updates or long chapters with long update periods, also for you who will say it's not an A &O story don't worry it is I will get to Humphrey and Kate's part eventually I am making this story have many main POV's so it can be bigger and more in depth, and as always Pm, Follow Favorite or review and thank you guys for the amazing support so far I love you all.**

 **Cameron Out :D**


	3. A Dream?

**Hey guys back with another chapter faster then I said would come but I just got a couple new good ideas for the story that I wanted to push into play so yeah this chapter probably isn't going to be as big as the other two but it is something to hold you guys over for a week or less until iam able to write a full chapter so without further a do enjoy.**

 **CAMERON'S POV**

I heard Marissa yell get em tiger then I looked up to see my sister grinning at us.

"MARISSA!" I yelled at her.

Marissa starts laughing uncontrollably, I look at Brooke and she is blushing madly. Soon everything turns black, I can hear Marissa yelling my name over and over again.

"CAMERON... CAMERON... WAKE UP CAMERON!" Marissa yells.

I open my eyes and let out a loud groan.

"What is it Marissa?" I say yawning.

"It's time to get up for school big brother." Marissa says.

"Ok, ok got it iam up." I say getting out of bed.

"Looks like your friend is up too" Marissa says giggling.

I look down and see my erect cock halfway out of my boxers. My cheeks are burning, I feel like iam on fire.

"GET OUT NOW!" I shout.

"Fine school starts in one hour so be ready by then so we can go." Marissa says giving me a hug.

I freeze up when she hugs me, I just told her to get out cause she just pointed out my boner now she is getting closer. I give her a quick hug then push her out of my room and slam the door shut. I can hear her laughing very hard outside my room and iam blushing madly. I go to my dresser pull out a black pair of jeans and my white shirt that has a black tye dye like effect on it and put a black denim jacket over it, after that I go into my bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair the way I normally do. I hear a knock on my door and hear my brother say somthing.

"Cameron you almost ready bro?" Humphrey asks.

"Yeah bud iam ready just let me make some toast and we will leave ok?"

"Ok!"

I look into the mirror and look into my eyes, I was born with a unique eye trait where my left eye was red and my right eye is purple. Aside from that my features are pretty average, grey fur ,5'10, you know the usual around here but what separated me from the rest was that I wasn't an asshole like alot of people are now a days. As I walked out of my room and down the stairs I see Humphrey and Marissa staring at me.

"Cameron it's the first day of school not a date what are you all dressed up for bro?" Marissa asks.

"What can't look nice for school?" I ask.

"No you can but why, you looking for a girl or something?" Humphrey asks.

"No ofcourse not."

"You idiot why would he be looking for a girlfriend here when he already has his eyes on someone who also has their eyes on him." Marissa said.

"I dunno just a guess." Humphrey state blankly.

That reminded me of the dream I had this morning. I really wish it wasn't but oh well maybe it might happen in the future who knows.

 **Maybe it might, maybe it might not who knows keep reading and you will find out. Well guys that is that for now I just wanted to make somthing to hold yall over for a little while till I can Write again also wanted to add this story changing chapter in here cause I didn't want the good parts happening that quickly haha but anyways hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to critique me so I can know how iam doing. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Cameron out :D**


End file.
